


College Blues

by skyGaia



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: (it's about shirou's future), Clock Tower, Five-Year Timeskip, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lord El-Melloi II only shows up for like two seconds, Mage politics, Multi, Shenanigans, Sibling friendship, Social Anxiety, age gap, belacourt isnt really sure what to do about it, damocles is so fucking gay, i've been meaning to finish this for WEEKS but i never got around to it until now, thats why the tag is up there, the inevitable shirou vs belacourt confrontation, their names and appearances are revealed!!! oh joy!!!, theres a subtle bit of shipping between flandre and aristides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyGaia/pseuds/skyGaia
Summary: A work in the same MagiNet AU ('cuz that’s what I’m calling it, I guess) as RPF.Five days at the Clock Tower, five days in the lives of various people who study, work, and do research there. Featuring lovestruck students, nervous guests, and various shenanigans. Cast list at the end.[Slice of life, mostly OC-centric, multiple POVs. Takes place in the Clock Tower, 5 years after the events of RPF. Some canon characters get mentions and appearances.]





	College Blues

_Monday, May 4 th, 2009_

“Hesperia. You will not believe what just happened today.” Damocles said, flopping into the chair across from his sister. She merely hummed in response, sipping some of her tea as she turned a page in her book.

They both were in the Clock Tower library, or rather, one of them. There were several, considering that there was only so much knowledge you could fit in one room – yes, even a room as large as this one was – and there was probably another one planned to be made sometime soon. Hesperia wasn’t reading any research material at the moment though, this particular library being more for recreational reading rather than any studious texts.

Taking her bookmark from the table after placing her teacup down, Hesperia placed it in-between the pages of the book and closed it with a _thump_. Carefully placing the book down on the table (it seemed like she was reading _Cloud Atlas_ , for what must have been the bazillionth time after Lord El-Melloi II recommended it to…to _her_ ), she then looked at him with her peach blossom-colored eyes.

“Yes, dear brother. Please, tell me what troubles you, I will be sure to either put your worries to rest or tease you relentlessly.” She smiled devilishly, in the way that she always did when Damocles came to her to give her the latest gossip.

It kind of scared him, to be honest. Even so, Damocles gave a dramatic sigh and leaned back, laying an arm across his forehead.

“So, I was running some errands for one of my teachers, right? You know the one, the egotistical arse who likes to lord over his eleven-generations lineage to anyone who dares speak out of line.” The steel-blue haired boy said, rolling his eyes in distain.

“So, basically, it was a typical Monday for you. You end up having to do his errands all the time, don’t you? I wonder, what did you even do to piss off a teacher that much? No, scratch that, I can probably guess.” Hesperia replied, placing her chin on a fist and leaning forward in amusement. Damocles snorted, but continued talking.

“So, like I said, I was running errands for him. I was carrying a couple of heavy books that he wanted me to return to one of the libraries for historical texts. As if he doesn’t have the downtime to do so himself. Anyway, I was rounding a corner, kind of deep in thought, and I ended up running into someone. Guess who it was. Guess who it _fucking_ was.”

“Language. Hasn’t mother scolded you about your cursing enough times, or do I have to take that job for her while we’re away from home? Heaven knows you curse enough online.” Hesperia chided, but otherwise motioned for him to continue. Damocles peeled his arm from his forehead, and sat up. For a second, it seemed like he was going to actually sit properly, but instead he just flopped his upper body forward onto the table, his head resting under his arms.

“It was Belacourt! Fucking Belacourt and his wonderful, sexy beard and his wonderful, sexy man bun and even his wonderful, sexy reading glasses. I bumped into him and fell backwards onto my ass, scattering books everywhere! And he only stumbled backwards a bit! And when he offered to help me up, I could only stare at him and blush. I must have looked like an idiot.” Damocles cried, softly pounding his fist on the table and kicking his legs back and forth.

Hesperia only laughed at his plight. “Indeed, I believe you probably would have looked most foolish. However, you know it’s only natural to look stupid in front of a romantic interest, right? In fact, a couple of years ago, I was worried that I constantly looked stupid in front of—” She cut herself off, eyes widening at her slip up. Damocles shot up in his seat, previous dilemma forgotten.

Like a shark smelling blood in water, Damocles didn’t let the opportunity pass by. “ _You?_ _You_ of all people have someone you like? Come on, you have to tell me now. I tell you all about Belacourt, it’s not fair that you kept something like this from me!” He grinned, seeing Hesperia blush and look away.

“It-it doesn’t concern you, so—” She tried to deflect, but Damocles would have none of it.

“Oh? But Belacourt doesn’t concern _you_ either, and yet you put up with me talking about him all the time. It’s only fair, right? Think of it as revenge! Revenge for all the times you had to listen to my antics at trying to get that sweet, sexy bear of a man to notice me. So, come on! Tell me, tell me!” Damocles leaned across the table made grabby hands at Hesperia, but she only pushed his face away, forcing him to flop back in his seat.

“But your antics are _entertaining_. Mine are positively boring in comparison. And besides, it was two years ago, so it doesn’t matter anymore. We’re over and done with it, like proper adults.” She crossed her arms and huffed, even as her face was still flushed red. Damocles only laughed. She sighed, and lowered her head.

“Fine, I’ll tell. But you’d better not make a big deal out of it.” Hesperia conceded, and quickly looked from side to side before standing up and walking over to Damocles, where she leaned down to whisper in his ear. “It was Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia. The guy I shared Lord El-Melloi II’s class with that I brought over to study with sometimes.”

She quickly backed up and sat down in her seat again, face flushed red. She stared at her lap, and she could feel that Damocles was staring at her.

“W-wait, you don’t mean to tell me—him? Really? The _twink_ you always hung out with? No, no way, I honestly thought your type was entirely different! You…” He shielded his mouth with a hand, leaning forward and whispering, “You weren’t having _sex_ with him during your ‘study sessions,’ were you?”

“Heavens, no! Oh my _god_ , Damocles! Show a bit of tact! No, no, it was really just studying. Honest. All we really did together was stuff like holding hands and walks in the park. He gave me flowers once, though, and that was really sweet, but we never did… _that_ together.” She coughed, flush fading a little from her face. Looking back up, she glared at him.

“Besides, we got off topic. You were going on a tangent about how you ran into Belacourt in the hallway, right? And made yourself to look like a fool in front of him. Now,” She smiled sweetly, but in reality, it was a devilish smile, “do continue, dear brother. Recount _allllllll_ of your embarrassing moments for me, will you?”

Damocles scratched his head, looking to the side, embarrassed. “ _Geez,_ you really like to make me squirm, don’t you? Ugh, fine. Well, as I was saying, I was stuck staring for a little bit, starstruck as I was. After a couple of seconds, I regained my bearings, but by that time it was too late. The damage was done, and Belacourt probably thinks I’m a weirdo now. Especially since I stammered out that ‘thank you’ as I grabbed his hand.”

“So, I look around the area, and I notice all the books on the floor. Desperate for an out, I start scrambling to pick them up. Belacourt actually _helps out_ for some reason unknown to me, considering he’s probably busy with research and has his _own_ shit to do, but maybe he’s just nice. I don’t know. So, he hands me the last of the books, I thank him again, still blushing, and he tells me to be careful. I quickly round the corner, and almost immediately…I trip over my own feet again, sending books everywhere.”

“Classic you.” Hesperia commented, sipping her tea again. Pulling the cup back, she frowned. It looked like it was cold. She sighed, and resolved to get some fresh tea after Damocles’ story.

“Yeah, gee, _thanks_. Anyway, I’ve already stalled Belacourt long enough. He has stuff to do, and he doesn’t have time to help out some starstruck idiot of a student who can’t keep his balance. But, because he must be a _really fucking nice guy_ , for reasons _completely_ unknown to the greatest minds of the century, he helps me collect the books. _Again._ He sends me off again, and by this point I’m blushing so furiously from embarrassment and shame and because he’s so gorgeous that my face is completely red. I have to make sure to walk carefully to the library the rest of the way, and I do, thankfully without incident, but the worst of it was what I said as I left.” Damocles continues, head buried in his arms again.

Hesperia smirked, and delivered the punishing line. “What did you say?”

Damocles gave a heavy sigh, and buried his head further, mumbling, “He asked me if I would be okay to walk back by myself. I said, ‘yes, because if you were there you’d distract me too much.’ I didn’t even realize I actually _said it_ until I was halfway down the hall from the library. I thought for _sure_ it was just something that I had thought in my head, but as I was replaying the conversation I realized that the look on his face as I turned around was because I had actually said that _out loud_.”

Hesperia laughed, and Damocles only covered his face in his hands. “How am I supposed to ever approach him again? I’m done for. My goal to finally date that sexy motherfucker is dead, I killed it in the crib and threw its body in the ocean. And the worst part is? _He still doesn’t know my name._ ”

“Poor you. Even so, without this little mishap of yours, isn’t Belacourt thirty? That’s like, six years older than you, right? A little bit too big of an age gap, I think.” His elder sister countered, folding her hands in her lap. Damocles only groaned and planted his face on the table.

“And how would you know if he cares about that at all, _huh?_ ” He shot back, and Hesperia smiled wickedly again. She raised her folded hands and placed them under her chin, resting her head on top of them as she slowly leaned forwards.

“Because I work in the same research department as him. _Moron._ ”

Damocles swore she only grinned wider as the blood drained from his face.

 

 

_Tuesday, May 5 th, 2009_

**FastCommune >> Friends List >> Aristides-Chamberlain >> Private Chat 1**

 

**F.Rythe** _5/5/09 10:25 am_

on my way. i’m still not sure this is a good idea, but i’ll see you there.

** Aristides-Chamberlain  ** _5/5/09 11:30 am_

Are you okay? It’s been an hour or so. You’re not lost, are you?

Sorry. I should have come to pick you up anyway. Why did you tell me not to?

** F.Rythe  ** _5/5/09 11:30 am_

am lost, yes. kind of regretting telling you not to pick me up. i guess i just wanted to prove to myself that i could do it alone.

um. i am in the clock tower proper, that is not the problem. i just can’t find the right department.

** Aristides-Chamberlain  ** _5/5/09 11:32 am_

It’s Anthropology, or Lore. The sixth department. What department are you in right now?

**F.Rythe** _5/5/09 11:32 am_

shoot. i passed that a while back. i’m in archaeology right now. i don’t remember the way back though. i think i’m going to ask a student real quick.

**Aristides-Chamberlain** _5/5/09_ _11:33 am_

Okay. Be careful. Some magi can get a bit…rude, when bothered. Especially when busy. Archaeology isn’t *that* bad though, from what I’ve heard. Creation is where the majority of the divas are at if I’m remembering right.

**F.Rythe** _5/5/09 1:34 am_

got it. i’ll try to be quick about it then.

 

Flandre sighed, sweeping some of her long, red-pink hair out of her face, tucking the strands behind an ear. She usually kept her bangs in a hime cut, so they didn’t bother her often, but they’d been getting slightly longer as of late. She resolved to cut them short again after this visit.

Casting a quick glance about the hallway, she spotted someone just coming out of a room, laughing at something someone had said from beyond the door. _They’re probably busy,_ she thought, biting her lip as she glanced about again, _I should look for someone else._

“Are you alright? You look a bit lost.” Came a voice from beside her, and Flandre squeaked a bit in surprise and looked towards the sound. Then up, because – as most people were – this man was taller than her.

He had medium-length brown hair, which was kept in a sort of low man-bun and a scruffy but short beard on his face. His eyes were forest green, and he had a pair of pastel green reading glasses on his face. He took them off, folding them and putting them into a pocket in his open, light brown trench coat. It was the man that came out of the room.

Flandre gulped. _I distracted him from his work…_ She instinctively looked away from his gaze, not meeting his eyes. She shifted uncomfortably, and bit her lip again. “I-I’m…I’m looking for the…” She mumbled, not quite able to get her words out.

“That’s an iPhone, right? In your hands? If you’re not comfortable talking, then you could type it out on there.” He offered, and she nodded. Closing out of the FastCommune app, she quickly opened up the notepad and wrote down her request on there. She turned her phone around and held it out to him, lowering her head in embarrassment. _As always, I’m just a bother…_

“The Anthropology department? You passed it quite always back, I’m afraid. It’s not too hard to get there from here, though. I can show you if you like. I’m not too busy right now.” the man smiled, and Flandre shyly nodded. The man then turned, and started walking down the hallway, the way she came.

Quickly, Flandre made to catch up with him. She silently walked next to him, fidgeting a bit.

He looked at her, frowning. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. Are you perhaps a new student?”

“N-no…I’m, um, v-visiting a…f-friend.” She stammered out, managing to be a bit louder than before. “He asked for some, um, advice a…a w-while back, and I’m, u-um…I want to see if he’s okay. He d-didn’t…he didn’t seem very happy about his o-options.”

“Ah.” The taller man nodded, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. “Truthfully, I don’t have a whole lot of friends in the Anthropology department myself. In fact, I’ve been meaning to visit and secure a few alliances there. Well, I suppose this trip is a good excuse as any to get a bit acquainted with people.”

He hummed, then turned to look at her again. “Speaking of which, I forgot to introduce myself, didn’t I? That was rather rude of me. I’m Belacourt Saint Walrad. Seventh-generation mage. You?”

Flandre gulped, before fumbling out a proper introduction. “I-I’m…Flandre Rythe. I’m a…I’m a psychic…”

A look of understanding formed on Belacourt’s face. “I see. So that’s why…” He trailed off, and the rest of the walk was made in silence. Eventually, they reached the Anthropology department, and Belcourt turned to her again.

“What’s the room number your friend said they’d be in? I figure I may as well direct you there as well, since I’m already here.” He asked, and Flandre nodded, fumbling for her iPhone again. She hastily tapped out the number on notepad, and showed it to him again. He nodded, before directing her there.

A quick knock on the door revealed a silvery-white haired man, seeming to be only slightly younger than Belacourt. His brown eyes passed over Belacourt and landed on Flandre, where his expression seemed to light up upon seeing her. “There you are! I’m glad you managed to get someone to guide you here.” He looked up at Belcourt – who stiffened slightly at his gaze, although he didn’t notice it – and smiled. “Thank you for that, um…?”

“Belacourt Saint Walrad. I work in Archaeology. There’s no need to thank me, either.” Belacourt said swiftly, before swiftly turning and walking away, taking a brief moment to nod at Flandre. She watched him go, frowning. _What was with that just now…?_

“How rude,” Aristides muttered, before turning to Flandre and ushering her inside his workshop.

As Belacourt continued walking back to his department, he muttered to himself, rethinking his plan to make some connections in Anthropology. “That guy…there’s something damn creepy about him, that’s for sure.”

 

 

_Wednesday, May 6 th, 2009_

“You know, I _still_ don’t know how you managed to get away with _not_ selling me to the Association _as well as_ getting me in as your assistant. I mean, considering that letter came from the Queen herself, I thought you would’ve done it in an instant.”

Rin glared at Shirou. “You honestly thought I would do such a thing?”

Shirou gulped, and quickly tried to backtrack. “I-I mean, we were teenagers at the time! Teenagers do all sorts of crazy stuff! And besides, you’re more of a proper Magus than I could ever _hope_ to be. Of course I’d think that, when I heard your explanation at who exactly Lorelei Barthomeloi was and how you were practically salivating all over that letter.”

Rin frowned, and turned her head to the side, blushing a little. “W-well, I admit I was a bit tempted…but I knew that if I _did_ do it, Saber would find a way to come back from the Throne of Heroes and kill me harder than anything has ever been killed before. Even if she was already gone at that point.” She shook her head, and turned to face Shirou fully, pointing at him with her index finger.

“Besides, that’s completely off-topic! You tried to derail the conversation just now, and I won’t stand it! Now, actually answer me this time: Are you _seriously_ going to keep that stupid, cruddy PDA around or will you finally _throw it away?_ ”

Shriou looked at the PDA in his hand, then back up at Rin. He smiled sheepishly. “Actually, I managed to extend the battery life significantly, with a few mods here and there, and also I managed to make it more durable than any of those iPhones running around. Of course, the majority of that is due to the reinforcement enchantment that I paid that one guy to put on here, but…”

“That doesn’t answer the question, Shirou. Are you going to throw away that cruddy thing and get a _real_ piece of equipment, or are you going to keep it forever? Honestly, it’s becoming a bit of an eyesore to keep seeing something so _dated_.”

Shirou blinked, once, then twice, then pinched himself. Slowly, he looked back up at Rin, and carefully asked, “Could you repeat that? I think I misheard you.”

Rin blushed indignantly. “You…! Just because I don’t know how to handle technology, or really know a whole lot about it, doesn’t mean I can’t see the advantages of it! Especially because of that whole…MagiNet…thing! I mean, honestly, only a complete _fool_ would be blind to the sorts of advantages such a network has to offer! P-plus…It’s only because of your insistence on using it so much that I even began to bother looking into it…dummy…” She crossed her arms and huffed, looking to the side as her face flushed further.

“Ah, so it’s about having one up on Luvia, isn’t it.” Shirou deadpanned, referring to the conversation the two girls had earlier that morning. Luvia had casually rejected the idea of the MagiNet, saying it was a waste of resources and time, and that nothing of worth could come from it. Rin had gotten mad on Shirou’s behalf, citing things she had seen Shriou do and the sorts of boons he got while on Enforcer missions with the usage of the network.

Personally, Shirou thought that both girls had held good points, especially from the perspective of a true Magus, and had said as much when Rin asked him to back her up.

This, of course, made Rin mad as Luvia took his answer the wrong way and said that even he agreed with her, even as he tried to tell her that’s not what he meant, but it was ignored by the blonde foreigner. Which only made Rin even more mad.

Rin, of course, denied Shirou’s accusation. “Wh-what? No, that’s not it at all…!”

Or, at least, she tried to, until Shirou shot her a _look_. “Okay, _okay_ , maybe it is. But you can’t honestly expect me to _lose_ to that blonde _bimbo_ , can you? Come on, Shirou! Help me get back at her by getting you top of the line equipment…!”

“Do you even know _what_ the ‘top of the line’ equipment _is?_ ” The redhead asked, and Rin lowered her head.

“No…” She mumbled, and Shioru sighed. She perked back up, though. “That’s why I have you to help me though, Shirou! I’m sure, with you, we can find something that even _I_ can’t destroy! Come _onnnnnn_ …”

“And where will all that money come from, exactly? I know you don’t have all of it, and _my_ job isn’t exactly the highest-paying thing in the world.” He countered, and Rin glared.

“You and I both know those contracts you’ve been doing pay a _hell_ of a lot more than what your day job does. So, if you don’t have that money, then where’d it all go, huh?”

“Savings.”

“…What?”

Shirou shook his head in exasperation. “You honestly think I’d just _spend_ it all? No, no. I’m not dumb enough to do that. I’ve been putting the majority of it in savings, while leaving about 10% of it to split between the both of us for our main funds.”

“Th-that’s…” Rin stammered, “That’s…why savings? I mean, you’re…”

The rest of her sentence went unsaid, but both of them knew what she referred to. “It’s not for me. It’s for you. At the very least, after it happens, I want to make sure you’re secure for quite a while. I don’t think you’d be in dire straits immediately following my death or anything like that, but in case something unexpected happens and I can’t protect you…” he trailed off, looking to the side, a small blush otherwise breaking the hard look on his face.

Rin blushed herself. “That’s…very kind of you, Shirou. I appreciate it.”

They were quiet for a while after that.

 

 

_Thursday, May 7 th, 2009_

**SwapDoc >> Hub: Clock Tower >> Hub: Archaeology Department >> Group: Collab group w/ Anthropology & Nowhich >> Discussion**

_Group Settings: Invite Only, Private_

_Group Members: @_ **B.S.W** , _@_ **Hesperia-Ashworth** , _@_ **Aristides-Chamberlain** , _@_ **Lord.El-Melloi.II** , _and 32 others_

[…]

**B.S.W:** you’ve got to be fucking kidding me

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** What happened now?

**B.S.W:** stupid dumbass freshmen ‘s all

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** Is my brother bothering you again?

**B.S.W:** what no your brother may be a dumbass but he’s not a *stupid* dumbass

**B.S.W:** but this guy lemmie tell you

**B.S.W:** he’s asking for a goddamn recommendation for promotion to Fes simply cuz his family is like, 6 generations over mine and he *asked* me to

**B.S.W:** like???? no???? you have to work for that sort of title????? what sort of idiot just gets promoted because they ask????

**B.S.W:** besides I don’t even think that’s how it *works* in the first place????

**B.S.W:** dumbass hot shot freshmen who think they’re all shit just cuz they fuckin…won the bloodline lottery, or smthn. I’m seething rn I can’t even.

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** You’re certainly mad enough that you’re not typing like you normally do, yes.

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** Either way, you’re getting off topic.

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** Aristides, what were you saying earlier?

**Aristides-Chamberlain:** Oh! Yes. We were discussing whether or not it would be possible to, theoretically, implant a magic crest from the Age of Gods into a magus that was a descendant of the owner of the magic crest (assuming they were related closely enough that they were compatible), and then still be able to use the spells in the crest at the same level as they were during the Age of Gods.

**Aristides-Chamberlain:** I had been replying with my own theory, but admittedly thanks to Belacourt’s interruption I’ve lost my train of thought.

**Aristides-Chamberlain:** And I was really getting into it, too…

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** It did seem pretty solid, yes.

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** Belacourt, you’re going to have to take responsibility for making me miss out on an interesting theory.

**B.S.W:** what??? why???

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** Because I said so.

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** Speaking of which, Trofí ton Theón sounds good right about now…

**B.S.W:** im not buying you your expensive fancy greek food just bc I interrupted aristides’ theory and made him lose his train of thought

**B.S.W: ** you can’t make me

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** Fine. Then I suppose I’ll just have you go on a date with my brother instead.

**B.S.W:** wh

**B.S.W:** what did you just say

**Lord.El-Melloi.II:** What in the world did I just come back to?

**Lord.El-MElloi.II:** Hesperia, why are you trying to hook up Belcourt with your own brother? Isn’t your brother still a student?

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** It’s better than having to listen to him pine after Belacourt, the dork. He’s not making a move, so I have to for him.

**Lord.El-Melloi.II:** Jesus Christ. Welp, time to go AFK again. Have fun with that, Belacourt.

**B.S.W:** wait no lord el-melloi ii don’t leave me in this pit of vipers

**B.S.W:** I swear I will buy you the next release of that tactical strategy series you like if you help me convince her to *not* make me date her brother

**Lord.Ell-Melloi.II:** Tempting. But I don’t think I could stop her even if I tried.

**Lord.Ell-Melloi.II:** But, seriously, I have to go again. Flatt Escardos just barged in yelling about something. You know how the little brat is.

**Aristides-Chamberlain:** Good luck. Students like that make me glad I’m not a teacher.

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** Seriously though, Belacourt, sooner or later you’re either going to have to go on a date with my brother or reject him as gently as possible. And knowing you, you have no clue how to do the latter, so *I’d* end up having to do it for you. I’m not breaking my brother’s heart, Belacourt. You’re not going to make me.

**B.S.W:** christ can we please change the topic

**B.S.W:** im not dating your brother hesperia

**B.S.W:** the power dynamics in such a relationship would be completely unacceptable given that hes still a student

**B.S.W:** maybe if he was a little older and actually *working* at the clock tower rather than *studying* then id consider it

**B.S.W:** but no. it’s not happening youre not making this happen

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** Good thing he’s graduating this year, then.

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** Also, I never said that I wanted you to date him right away. I *was* going to suggest waiting until at least after his graduation.

**B.S.W:** but

**B.S.W:** age gap

**B.S.W:** *six year* age gap

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** I’m afraid I can’t do anything about my brother’s taste in older men. Sorry not sorry.

**B.S.W:** youre evil you know that

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** Not as evil as your mom.

**Aristides-Chamberlain:** I…honestly thought you had a bit more class than that. “Your mom” jokes? Seriously?

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** It’s funny because it’s actually true. His mother is the devil, trust me.

**B.S.W:** fffffuck lets not bring that up again

**B.S.W:** i swear i just got a chill down my spine shes watching i *know* it

**Kirkwall0234:** and here I thought this group was gonna be normal. But no. You weirdoes are talking about getting each other to date your brothers and evil moms instead of actually *fucking* working. gdi why did I join this group again

**Kirkwall0234:** i cant expect anything from other magi anymore. We’re all crazy. It’s like a curse or smthn. At this point im tempted to change the subject of my thesis to “we’re all fucking weird and here’s why.” gdi.

**B.S.W:** marco has a point actually can we get back to work and not mention my mother or hesperia’s dumb brother

**Hesperia-Ashworth:** Momma’s boy.

**B.S.W:** CAN YOU NOT SHE HAS EYES AND EARS EVERYWHERE

 

 

_Friday, May 8 th, 2009_

A knock came at the door, and Belacourt looked up from the stack of papers on his desk. Taking off his reading glasses and folding them, he responded to the sound. “Come in.”

In walked the last person he’d thought he’d ever see.

“Ah, is this the office of, um…Belcourt Saint Walrad? I’m an assistant to Rin Tohsaka, a student of the Geology department. She asked me to deliver this to…you…” Shirou Emiya trailed off, staring wide eyed as he took in the appearance of the person he was sent to talk to.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two mages, and Belacourt took the opportunity to compare the person before him to that smug Archer from five years ago.

They looked quite similar, now, all right. Belacourt could definitely see the beginnings of how Shirou Emiya changed into that insufferable prick with a reality marble. Shirou’s orange hair had started to become spotted with white, and his physique began to resemble that of Archer. The brown-haired mage bit his lip, eyes shifting to the side. _I should probably say something, shouldn’t I,_ he thought, then cleared his throat.

“I—”

“You’re the observer guy, right? The one who broke into my house five years ago,” Shirou said, cutting him off, and Belacourt winced.

“Has anyone ever told you the meaning of _tact?_ But, uh, yeah. That was me. Sorry.” The brown-haired mage replied, and shifted nervously in his seat. Shirou sighed, and dug through his pockets before pulling out something.

“Then I should probably give this back to you. It _was_ originally yours, after all. It’s about high time I returned it.” He placed the old PDA on Belacourt’s desk, and the seated mage took the object into his hands.

“Holy crap, you really took care of this thing, didn’t you?” Belacourt whispered, looking over the PDA. It had scratches and dents in some places, sure, but it was less than the expected wear and tear such a device would have after five years and several conflict zones. Plus, if Belacourt looked, he could see the small, runic inscriptions that marked a reinforcement enchantment.

Shirou rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “It’s been really useful, and besides, I like taking part in the upkeep. It doesn’t really _need_ much, admittedly, but...” the red-haired man trailed off. A silence fell over the two again, and eventually Belacourt handed the PDA back.

Shirou looked at him, surprised as he took it in his hand, but Belacourt waved him off. “Keep it. You obviously put more love and care into it than I ever would have, and I think that’s something to be proud of. Besides,” he smiled cheekily, pulling out another PDA and waving it in his hand, “I’ve already got a replacement.”

Shirou smiled. “Right. Thank you. Anyway, about my purpose for coming here…” Shirou held up the briefcase in his other hand, waving it a little before placing it on the desk, “I was asked to deliver this to you, by my mentor, Rin Tohsaka. She said it’s something you might find important.”

Belcaourt picked the briefcase off the desk and held it in his lap, studying it. “Any idea what it is, exactly?”

“No clue. She just shoved it into my hands and told me to give it to you, along with instructions on how to find your office. She seemed really urgent about it, too. Well, anyway, good luck with whatever it is.” Shirou replied, turning and leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Belacourt opened the briefcase after inspecting it one more time, and pulled out a list of documents that contained an image of the man he had to lead a visitor to the other day. Glancing at the name on the title of the document, his eyes widened as he recognized the name. Looking back to the picture, he frowned.

_So that’s what Aristides looks like,_ he thought, humming. Setting the briefcase on the floor with a _thud_ , he quickly scanned over the documents before him, eyes widening in horror as he flipped through the pages. Eventually, he set the documents down, pausing for a moment before hitting the desk with a fist.

“Damn it! Damn it, damn it, _damn it!_ That _sick_ fucking _sonovabitch_ , God I _knew_ there was something creepy about him, but _Christ almighty_ —” He chanced a look back at the pile of papers containing the information on what Aristides had been doing with the research produced with Archaeology’s collaboration with Anthropology and Nowhich, and uttered another soft “fuck.”

“If I report this, then they’ll give me the axe too, won’t they,” Belacourt muttered, leaning back in his chair. “They’ll give me the axe, and everyone else in the collaboration group. Fucking _hell_ , this is _not_ how I thought my life was gonna end.”

Belacourt continued laying in his chair for a couple minutes more, before looking back at the documents with a grumble and taking them in his hand as he stood up, walking over to the telephone in his office and dialing a number. When it picked up, he listened for a bit before talking.

“Hey, Bazett? Yeah, it’s me, Belacourt. Listen, I’ve got something you might want to know…”

 

\---

 

**CAST LIST**

_Characters with appearances_

FlowerLabrynth – Hesperia Ashworth

Female, 26 years old

Long sky-blue hair, almost silvery in color. Eyes are the color of peach blossoms. Typically dresses in a light pink off-shoulder blouse, with a black multi-layered miniskirt. Wears white knee-socks and dark grey low-wedge ankle boots. Sometimes wears a dark blue leather crop jacket to go with her blouse when it’s particularly cold.

Elements: Wind and Ether

Circuit count: Average, around 20 or so.

Personality: Quite prim and proper and uses words like "heck" or "darn" instead of cursing. However, this does not mean she isn’t afraid to tease her brother. A very good writer, known for stuff like angst and breaking your heart with her works. Is secretly a huge shipper of the Tohsaka and Matou families, her favorite pairing being Tokiomi Tohsaka x the "mysterious" Matou master of the fourth war. Completely average as a magus, with no special abilities at all, even if she does come from an old lineage.

Her goal in life isn’t actually to reach the Root, as her family (sans her brother) believes it to be. What she really wants is to study more about the Age of Gods, and see if there are any ways to bring it back about. While she does respect the masquerade, she is of the opinion that if the Age of Gods returned, that it would bring more benefits upon humanity rather than cons. Was tempted to try and participate in the Holy Grail War to achieve this wish, but ultimately decided against it and is probably better off for doing so.

 

 

Kiramel – Damocles Ashworth

Male, 24 years old

Short, messy, steel blue hair. Eyes are a pinker tone than his sister’s, but still kind of has that orangey color mixed in. Dresses in a light blue, collared shirt, with a fancy, black vest. No tie, and leaves the first button on his shirt unbuttoned. Pants are light grey, with blue seams. Wears a white belt to go with it, and leaves the ends of his pants rolled up. His shoes are casual black slip-ons, with a white sole.

Elements: Fire and Ether

Circuit count: Average, around 20 or so.

Personality: Kind of tsundere and secretly has a crush on Narbareth/Belacourt ever since their first argument. Unironically calls Waver those ridiculous nicknames he has, like Professor Charisma and Big Ben★London Star! Thinks that they're funny, and therefore good nicknames to use. While good at studying, and works hard when he needs to, he likes to slack off from time to time. Is kind of a messy person in general, and doesn’t really care about his appearance, thus leading to his hair being messy even when he keeps it short.

Has a good relationship with his sister, even when she was picked to be the heir to his family’s magic crest and he wasn’t. Due to this, she confided in him her real goal, and he pledged to help her wherever he could. Gets embarrassed kind of easily, and was so embarrassed about writing borderline porn of Waver where he could _see it_ that he refused to show up to class for the next day or two after that.

(Is gay. In case his crush on Narbareth/Belacourt wasn’t clear enough.)

 

Narbareth Shun duVice - Belacourt Saint Walrad

Male, 30 years old

Medium-length brown hair, which he keeps in a low man-bun. Has a short beard on his face. His eyes are forest green, and he wears reading glasses from time to time, especially if reading an important text on something. Doesn’t use them when on his PDA, though. Likes to wear a light brown trench coat, with a green diamond-patterned sweater vest and white collared shirt underneath. Wears black, pinstriped pants, and polished, dark brown dress shoes. Gives off a kind of 90’s college professor vibe.

Elements: Water and Earth

Circuit count: Slightly above average, around 24 or 25.

Personality: The kind of person who decides to observe something as dangerous as the Holy Grail War on a whim. Curses a lot when stressed, or frustrated, or when tensions are high in general. Otherwise, very carefree in his speech, sometimes still slipping in curses here or there. Likes to provoke people on the internet, when he can get away with it, and is prone to hold grudges when he considers someone to have wronged him deeply and personally. Often takes schadenfreude in seeing those he holds grudges against suffer.

When in a professional setting like the Clock Tower, he does his best to be polite as possible, often remaining calm even when he’d rather snark at the person he’s talking to. Acts as a complete 180 to his usual personality, often as a means to keep his life as he knows that anyone in that sort of setting that he would rather talk back to would probably kill him on the spot if he did so. While participating in mundane schooling, he had been a part of the theatre club because of his skill at acting, but quit in his second-to-last year of high school because he got tired of the diva personalities in there.

(Is also terrified of his mother, and tries to avoid mentioning anything about her in case any of her “spies” report him or his associates talking shit about her. Comes off as kind of a “momma’s boy” because of it.)

 

phomotr – Flandre Rythe

Female, 34 years old

Long, red-pink hair, in a hime cut. Has ice blue eyes. Wears a floral-patterned shawl with an orange flutter sleeve shirt, and a long, flowy brown skirt. Wears a silver necklace with a sapphire inset around her neck, and her shoes are white sandals. Her fingers have orange nail polish on them. Is kind of short.

Elements: Ether

Magic Circuits: None

Personality: She lives as a hermit, and rarely goes out into the world, using the MagiNet to sell her services in order to get by. In a world without it, though, like in canon, she probably would be forced to venture outside eventually, and would subsequently crumble under the pressures of society. Therefore, because of her disconnect from society, she is extremely socially awkward. She doesn’t like to look people in the eyes, and is rather soft-spoken, often requiring others to ask her to speak up. When using her precognition, she’s usually more confident as she talks to her client about what she saw, able to give her advice clearly and capably.

Is shy about her fame, given that she’s rather well-known on the MagiNet as a high-quality seer. Even in her hometown, even while she lives kind of separated from the rest of the town, the people there are in awe of her as an incredible psychic. Although, while they may be in awe of her, they fear her as well, telling their children and their neighbors not to approach her. This has caused her some further disconnect from society, and has only helped isolate her further.

 

AzuriteStarlord – Aristides Chamberlain

Male, 29 years old

Has silvery-white hair, with brown eyes. He normally wears a red turtleneck, with white dress pants and black dress shoes. He keeps a ring with a garnet inset on his left pointer finger. Wears a dark red belt to go with his pants, with a silver buckle.

Elements: Water, Fire, and Wind.

Magic Circuits: Slightly below average, around 18 or 19.

Personality: The kind of person who’s easily forgettable, and yet wants to stand out. No matter how hard he tries, though, people tend to dismiss his achievements. While he is slightly bitter about that, he tries not to let it bother him very much, and works hard to make up for his faults. Also the kind of person to pursue things better left alone and untouched, such as ways to cheat death and other such banned research at the Clock Tower. Mainly does so in order to grant benefits to the ones he loves, such as his family and friends, whether they want and appreciate it or not. Very driven, and for what he lacks in skill and strength in Magecraft he makes up for with perfect focus and hard work. Gives off a kind of creepy air, although it’s entirely unintentional on his part.

The lineage he comes from has only 5 previous generations of Magi in it, making them more of a minor faction within the Clock Tower. His predecessors had even less skill than Aristides himself does, making it so that his family had never risen very far within the Clock Tower, or in Mage society in general. This is one of the main reasons why he dabbles in banned research, to give his family and his own progeny more time to build upon their own skill sets and get stronger, and therefore closer to reaching the root.

 

Kirkwall0234 – Marco Salvador-Kirkwall

Male, 28 years old

A two-second character that I made up on the spot. I wanted someone other than the characters that I had already established to show up, and he ended up being the one. I may develop him more later, but until then, I don’t have any info on his elements, magic circuits, or appearance.

Personality: He’s so fed up with everyone’s shit, you guys. _So_ fed up.

 

No username – Rin Tohsaka

Canon character.

 

SwordHero – Shirou Emiya

Canon character.

 

RiderOrDie – Lord El-Melloi II/Waver Velvet

Canon character.

 

_Mentioned Characters_

No username – Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia

Canon character.

 

EnforcerBabe – Bazett Fraga McRemitz

Canon character.

 

YouWillDie – Lorelei Barthomeloi

Canon character.

 

No username – Saber/Arturia Pendragon

Canon character.

 

No username – Archer/Counter Guardian EMIYA

Canon character.

 

No username – Luviagelita Edelfelt

Canon character.

 

No username – Flatt Escardos

Canon character.

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to get this out a lot sooner. a *lot* sooner. but i hit a writers block on the fourth day part and had no idea where to go from there, so i kind of sat on it until i finally sat down and got it over with.
> 
> as an explanation for the last part: belacourt didn't know what aristides looked like, since he only ever communicated with him through swapdoc for the collab. that's why he didnt recognize him at the door when he led flandre to meet him. that's why hes surprised when he reads the document containing evidence of aristides' activities.
> 
> also, rin only had shirou deliver it to belacourt since she knows that belacourt has friends in the enforcers and therefore can get them to act on it quicker. plus, she figured out that belacourt was the observer that fucked with shirou's house during the war shortly after enrolling in the clock tower and she finally had a reason to get them to meet each other and "make up," so to speak. also maybe to get shirou to give up the pda so she can get him something better to get one over luvia for their little rivalry. unfortunately for her, that didn't happen, lol.
> 
> also as for why flandre has an ether element but no circuits, iirc psychics like her dont need circuits for their powers, as it works on a different principle. and, even without circuits, everyone has an element that theyre attuned to. i could be remembering wrong though so if i'm wrong then tell me and ill fix it asap.


End file.
